1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a touch sensing apparatus. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a touch sensing apparatus capable of estimating a touch force.
2. Description of Related Art
As flat panel displays are widely used, touch panels used for replacing input devices such as keyboards and mouses become popular, so as to facilitate utilization of various information products. For example, a car touch panel can be used for car navigation. Moreover, touch panels are widely used in human-controlled machines such as game machines, public information systems (including vending machines, bank automatic teller machines (ATMs) and guide systems), personal digital assistants (PDAs), e-books, etc.
Presently, regarding a manufacturing method of the touch panel, a transparent thin film and a glass substrate are first cut into desired sizes. Then, electrodes, wires, spacers and isolation layers are formed on each transparent thin film and each glass substrate. Thereafter, the transparent thin films and the glass substrates are adhered to form the touch panels. However, the transparent electrode material of the touch panel does not have a piezoresistive characteristic, so that when the user touches the touch panel, the touch panel can only sense a touch position on an XY plane, and cannot sense a touch force along a Z-direction.